Shining Star
by Darkmage18
Summary: A short and sweet RobinxStarfire, with a little hint of BeastboyxRaven. Oneshot. I suck at summaries, so please read and find out.


Shining Star by: Darkmage18  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, the song, the tower, or the commercial this is kinda based off of. Me and my siblings came up with this. I wanted to write it down.  
  
A/N: This is my first Teen Titans fic, so please, tell me what you think. I would like some feedback. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
One bright sunny afternoon, Starfire was sitting on the roof of Titan's Tower, enjoying the breeze and thinking about a certain masked hero. Little did she know, he was heading towards her, thinking about her. It surprised her a little when he sat down beside her and looked at her right in the eyes, or at least as good as he could through a mask.   
  
Neither of them even suspected that a hand was watching behind them, recording everything. Cyborg grinned because he knew what was coming. He had overheard Robin earlier talking to himself. the middle finger zoomed in on the two titans as they kept silent. Finally, Starfire spoke up.   
  
"Robin, why have you come up here? Do you wish to talk?"  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"Actually, yeah. There is something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"Go right ahead, Robin. I am, how you would say, 'all ears'?"  
  
Robin took a deep breath. "No turning back now, man. Just go on and say it. You can't sound too stupid," he thought. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Listen, Star, I came up here to- I've just been meaning to say- oh, how do I put this? This is kinda hard to say, but-"  
  
He looked up at her, into her eyes, and suddenly the words came.  
  
"You are my shining Star."   
  
She gasped. Not that she fully understood what he meant by that, but it sounded nice.  
  
"Robin, was that not from one of your Earth songs? Oh, how did it go?"  
  
She looked up at the sky with her index finger to her chin. She looked back at him, and it came to her. Cyborg was still recording.  
  
Later that day, after the little confession (kinda) on the roof, Cyborg was preparing a video for the others to enjoy. Beast Boy sat by Raven on the couch and watched as he finally finished. Robin and Starfire were still nowhere to be seen. Most likely still talking on the roof.  
  
"And now, may I present to you a movie I like to call 'Shining Star'."  
  
He pushed a button on the DVD player. On the screen appeared the scene from earlier. Robin and Starfire came into the room moments later.  
  
"What are we watching?" asked Robin.  
  
He looked at the screen and froze. On the screen, he saw himself with Starfire.  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember," said he Starfire on the screen. Both she and Robin started singing.  
  
"Honey you are my shining star..."  
  
Cyborg began to laugh, as did Beast Boy. Raven had her usual look, and kept quiet. Robin and Starfire were both turning red. Beast Boy stopped laughing long enough to nudge Raven with his elbow. She looked at him. He quit laughing again.  
  
"That was a good line," he said.  
  
Raven just rolled her eyes, then she pushed him off the couch.   
  
"Oww!" he said as he hit the floor.   
  
This time it was Robin and Starfire's turn to laugh. Beast Boy glared at them, then he looked back up at Raven, who was now almost smiling.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked as he stood up.  
  
"For being an idiot," she said.  
  
She got up and left the room. Beast Boy followed, saying something about how he wasn't an idiot. Cyborg shook his head and said something about next time being their turn to himself as he left the room as well.   
  
This left Robin and Starfire by themselves. They looked at each other and blushed again. Neither knew what to say. Star was slightly confused so she broke the silence.  
  
"Robin, what did you mean by your shining star?" she asked innocently.  
  
He let out a sigh, blushing again.   
  
"It means that... that I love you," he said, looking at the floor.   
  
"Oh," she said, looking down. She looked back up again.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah, Star?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"You are my shining star as well," she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
He smiled back. She put her arms around him and embraced him gently, having learned that tight hugs make her friends unable to breathe. He hugged her back, and then pulled back.   
  
His eyes locked on hers, and seconds later they shared in their first kiss. Neither of them knew that Cy was at it again, but that's another story. After they broke apart, they sat on the couch and watched a movie. But star was still slightly confused about something.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah, Starfire?"  
  
"I still do not understand something."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"How did they manage to trap us inside the television without us knowing about it? And how were we able to see ourselves from earlier today when we were out here? Is it some form of time travel?"  
  
Robin chuckled slightly, then her explained to her about cameras. How they had gotten that moment without being noticed, he didn't know, but all he cared about now was being with her, his shining star.  
  
THE END  
  
So, didja like it? Sorry for any errors at all, but I tried to fix them all. If I didn't, well, you try typing in the dark without having a single class on typing in your life. Well, please review.  
  
Special thanx- My brother, Michael (aka Nostrom of Azarath or redmage777) for the idea, and Katie (Hopeful Tragedy) for getting me to watch the show, and of course, you the reader. I did this for you!! other thanx- Lyn and Lisa, my younger sisters, for their dumb ideas I didn't use, and Laura, my big sis, for any typos. Thanx for taking the light.  
  
Oh, yeah, and I might make a sequel, but only if I get ideas and reviews. That's all! -Darkmage18 


End file.
